movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anais Watterson
Anais Watterson is a pink rabbit from The Amazing World of Gumball. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *She is Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson's sister, and is also a queen, but is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. She plays Cream the Rabbit in Basil Heroes Anais Watterson Plays Belle in Beauty and the Husky Dog She plays Vanellope von Schweetz in Wreck-It Ralph She plays Harold Hutchins in Benny Minion (I know she is female) Relatives * Father - Richard Watterson * Mother - Nicole Watterson * Brother - Gumball Watterson * Adopted Brother - Darwin Watterson Gallery Snapshot 4 (6-10-2018 10-46 AM).png|Queen Anais No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight No20190328 005730.jpg|Off with your hat! No20190404 005249.jpg|All ways are...! Your ways, Anais. No20190404 005345.jpg|Oh no! Oh my fur and whiskers! No20190404 005428.jpg No20190404 005501.jpg|YOURS!!!! MRS_ANAIS_WATTERSON.png It's-Anais-3.png Poor_Anais_seeing_at_him.jpg WaltDisneyGumball41.jpg MrsAnaisWatterson.png Mrs Anais watterson as a mermaid by emilyelizabethfan98-d86w4h9.png The_Password_3.png Motherland part 2.png Trivia *She has a family with her mother, Nicole, her father, Richard, her brother, Gumball, and her adopted brother, Darwin. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels and will even be in more movie spoof travels since another copy of him and another copy of Anais are seen in The Hedgehog's New Groove. *Anais, being a queen, wears a crown, a dress, and a cape with fur and velvet. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Rabbits Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Characters Category:Girls Category:Kids Category:Pink Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Thumper and Anais Category:Happy Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Bunnies Category:Children Category:Barry B. Benson And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Animals